Hook waits for Emma in her house
by Sarcasticbynature
Summary: Early in their story - Hook surprised Emma at her house for a secret night together.


Hook was pressed up against the wall, behind the door. He listened to Emma enter through the front door downstairs. He heard her keys drop into the dish on the hall table, the crunch of her leather jacket as she pulled her arms out and hung it on the rack in the hall. Then he heard her pause, silence. The silence lasted maybe two seconds and then her heard the heels of her boots cross the floor and head upstairs. He listened to her get closer and closer, the creaking of the stairs growing louder. He held his breath as her shadow filled the doorway. He stepped out into the room just as she reached out to turn the light on. She stopped when she saw him and caught her breath. She dropped her arm and said to him through the darkness, "Why are you here?". Her tone somewhat chilly, she continued, "Why aren't you on your ship?"

Hook stepped up to her and was inches from her when he whispered, "Because you're not on my ship." He subconsciously held his breath as he leaned in to kiss her. His eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips, silently asking for permission.

Emma was listening to her heart race, as he stepped into her space. It hardly mattered what he said. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent; Masculine sweat and saltwater. She smiled in spite of herself.

When she closed her eyes in acquiescence, he exhaled in relief and rushed in to her lips. Her soft, warm lips pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her, careful he didn't let her feel his hook. He preferred to keep the reminder out of his love making as long as possible. The past has shown that it can be a mood-killing intrusion.  
Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself fall against him. She knew she shouldn't get involved with him, she didn't know very much about him. But she decided to go with the emotion – the magnetic pull that existed between them. She pressed herself up against him and opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. His embrace tightened. They stood, kissing and enjoying each other for several minutes, until it got too hard not to have more skin touching.

Hook brought his right hand to the hem of her tank top.

"You still have your jacket on…" she said into his lips. Her hands came up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. He deftly moved his hook so it wouldn't get caught and draw attention. The jacket slipped off and he caught Emma in another kiss. She began to undo his buttons as he eagerly invited her to continue with his kisses. They understood each other's silences, it seemed to him. It wasn't that they had known each other long – but more of a tacit understanding.

His shirt was pushed down his arms and caught on his hook. She pulled away to disentangle him. Hook looked at the floor, jaw tightened and annoyed. Emma pushed the shirt passed his hook and came back to claim his lips. She tried to continue removing his clothes when she saw his face. She knew that look, somehow; embarrassment mixed with frustration. Emma put her hands on the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. He glanced down after meeting her eyes for a second and tried to master his frustration. Emma rushed in and caught his lips. She slipped her tongue across his lips to invite him to join her. He was reluctant at first, but gave in and met her intensity. They groped each other and kissed passionately for a while.

Emma broke the kiss and looked at him, biting her lip like a naughty child. Hook smiled at her playful look. "What?", he asked.

"Would you mind," she hesitated and looked away as she finished, "ripping my shirt with your hook?".

They stood in silence for a moment. Emma, embarrassed for wanting something so primal and Hook in sheer disbelief that she wanted to not only remember his deformity, but to invite it into their love making. He shook himself mentally and held his breath as he brought his hook up and lay it against her chest. Standing there, watching her reaction, inwardly his heart soared. Emma met his gaze for a moment and then shut her eyes in pleasurable anticipation. Hook slid the metal down her chestbone to the edge of her tank top. Watching her bite her lip tipped the scales for him. He licked his own lips and pressed his groin against hers. She inhaled in surprise and smiled. His focus entirely on his hook as it caught and began to tear, ever so slowly, her tank top. She groaned a little at the feel of the metal on her skin. Hook carefully and slowly pulled it down the front of her until her bra was exposed. Then he kissed the top of each breast and leaned back to tear the rest of her shirt. The tip of his hook caught her skin as he leaned in to kiss her and he heard her inhale sharply in pain. He snapped out of his lusty cloud and pulled his hook away. Emma, whose minor pain only added to the excitement for her, wondered why he had stopped. When she saw his jaw set hard and looking at the floor, she knew he was waiting for her to stop him. Emma felt for him; not pity but an empathy. She reached out and brought his hook back to her skin. She let lust fill her eyes and he saw it when they met his. "It doesn't bother me," she breathed against his mouth, "I'm tough enough, it's ….exciting to feel your metal on me." She smiled and claimed his mouth in a long, passionate kiss. Hook, overcoming his trepidations at her statement, kissed her back, reflexively. But as his mind raced, he began to understand Emma's sincere acceptance of his hook. His kiss became more passionate. He lost his inhibitions about her being reminded of his hook and let it roam over her body. She pushed her warm skin against it as he moved it across her skin. He lifted her up and spun her to let them fall on her bed. She met his eyes startled and then smiled. He smiled back and hooked her bra at the delicate rose that settled between her breasts. Her bra tore away easily and her breasts were exposed. Hook broke the kiss to look down at them. Her creamy white skin covered soft, rounded breasts with pert nipples; white breasts that had hardened pink nipples begging to be touched. Hook dropped his head and captured one in his lips. He moved his lips across it until she arched, moaning into him. Letting his tongue rub moisture across the sensitive nipple, he heard himself moan. He salivated and covered the pink skin in his saliva. Emma writhed beneath him and she buried her hands in his dark hair. Massaging his scalp she tried to communicate how much she enjoyed what he was doing. Hook, a practiced lover, let go of the nipple and travelled in small nips and kisses across her chest and around the other nipple. Emma grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled gently to show her mounting desperation. Hook smiled into her nipple and moved the kisses to trail down her abdomen. Her torn shirt moved up and down on her curves as she breathed more heavily.

He tucked his hook into her waistband and looked up at her for permission. She didn't look down, but knew he was waiting. "Tear it", she moaned. Hook needed no more – he tore open her jeans and exposed her panties. Trailing fire as his kisses descended down her body around her groin. She pushed her groin towards his hot breath and he growled, wanting more. He used the hook to tear the sides of her jeans and then pulled them from her body. He kissed up her white thighs and along the outside edge of her panties. "Oh my god, just cut them" Emma cried out as she thrashed in anticipation.

Hook tore the panties and rested his head on the mound of soft hair. Inhaling her scent, he felt a fog fully descend on him. This fog was more intense than any he had felt before and all he felt was need. He moved his arms under her thighs and pushed her legs apart. Emma, overwhelmed with excitement began clutching at the bed covers and iron headboard. Her hand holding the iron was white-knuckled as he licked her sensitive lips.

Hook tasted her for a while before he invaded her with his tongue. Emma arched up and tensed. Warm juices ran down his face and he enjoyed the sweet taste. Hook moved his right forefinger to her entrance. He easily slid inside her with her wetness drenching his hand. She sat up and grabbed his hair in ecstasy. Hook smiled. He let her pull on his hair as her muscles pulsed around his finger. Hook tried desperately to distract himself so he would be able to last. He tried to fill his head with knot tying and nautical creatures. But the way she moved against him, the warm damp that enveloped his hand. He lifted her right leg over his left shoulder and held it with the round side of the hook. Emma cried out again when Hook kissed her clit and he pushed his finger into her again. He moved his fingertip while inside her to stimulate her further. He licked and sucked her clit until she was crying out for him not to stop. Then he rubbed his stubble around in her juices and licking her as she climaxed and her body arched and tensed and his face got even wetter.

Hook was unbelievably hard and wanted to fuck her so badly and yet wouldn't move away from her at that moment if he could've. He let her come down by kissing her softly on her thighs and stomach, avoiding the over stimulated areas. Emma was till holding his hair and soon she pulled him up to her face. He hovered over her and waited to see what she said.

He watched as Emma calmed down enough to realize he was waiting.

"I want you inside me," Emma panted. Hook growled and stood up. She could see how hard he was through his leather. His eyes were filled with want and she wanted him too. She freed him from his laces and he caught her up in his arms. He pressed her body against him and kissed her passionately. He could feel her heat brushing his erection but he waited, it wasn't time for that yet. He kissed her and pressed her warm sweaty body against him. Emma's hands were suddenly at his hips –pulling him to her heat. Hook positioned himself and moistened his head by rubbing it in her moisture. Emma leaned back and watched his face as he pushed inside her. She quivered as he closed his eyes in pleasure. She let herself lean back and close her eyes. She felt his hips press against hers as he went as deep as he could go. He began to withdraw but she grabbed his hook and he stopped. She held his hook as if it were his hand and used it to steady her as she moved around his shaft. He stood still inside her but all her muscles were moving around him. He felt a weakness in his knees and pulled out a little bit. He thrust back into her and she arched up into him and then held his hook for a second before moving it to her left breast. She rested the cold metal along her curves and let go. She grabbed his pants and pulled him into her. Hook looked down at her writhing in pleasure and pulled out just enough to plunge back into her hot core. He repeated this, sometimes going deeper, and their excitement grew. They moved together, hot and sweaty, grunting and kissing. Hook moved his hook around on her skin. As her climax built she suddenly grabbed his hook and turned the point to her skin. Hook didn't notice until she gasped as it scratched her. He immediately pulled his hook away but she caught it. She used the tip to scratch herself – leaving only a red line of inflammation She arched again and looked away as she pushed herself back onto him to get their rhythm going again. Turned on by Emma's enjoyment of his hook – he resumed the rhythm with enthusiasm. As they continued towards climax – Hook looked down and carefully scratched Emma's shoulder with his hook. She cried out and all her muscles clenched around him as she lost herself to her orgasm. Again and again, she clenched and arched around his hardness. As her second orgasm seized her he gave in and called her name as he ejaculated his hot seed into her. Her muscles were still clenching and it felt like she was milking all he had into her. He held her knees to his sides as he finished spilling everything into her. He finished and collapsed over her. She was still spasming, her face contorting as her muscles twitched. He kissed her forhead. Emma's eyes opened and her panting transitioned into a smile. She pulled him down into a kiss and he fell onto the bed next to her. They arranged themselves under the covers and kissed and snuggled until they fell asleep; exhausted and satisfied.


End file.
